Tiifu
'Tiifu '- lwiątko, które pojawiło się w Lwia Straż: Powrót oraz w serialu Lwia Straż. Wygląd Tiifu to jasnokremowa lwiczka o ciemnozielonych oczach. Jej nos jest różowy, a obwódki wokół jej uszu są bardzo jasne, prawie białe. Pod oczami ma po trzy ciemniejsze piegi. Posiada niedużą, zwichrzoną grzywkę. Osobowość Tiifu jest bardzo łagodna i opiekuńcza. Jej opiekuńcza natura jest widoczna wtedy, gdy próbuje pocieszyć Zuri, która się zraniła i gdy biegnie do Simby w poszukiwaniu pomocy dla Kiary uwięzionej wśród antylop. Jest najmłodszą lwicą na Lwiej Ziemi i najmniej doświadczoną. Jest ciekawa świata - jeśli nie rozumie pewnych rzeczy, pyta się o nie. Bardzo ceni sobie przyjaźń z przyszłą królową Kiarą, podziwia ją, czasem bywa także o nią zazdrosna. Może być złośliwa, drażliwa, uciążliwa, kłótliwa i apodyktyczna, szczególnie gdy broni Kiary lub okazuje lojalność wobec niej. Do lekcji polowania podchodzi z dużym entuzjazmem. Lubi dbać o swój wygląd, lecz nie przejmuje się nim tak bardzo, jak Zuri. Historia Lwia Straż: Powrót Tiifu jest przyjaciółką Kiary i Zuri. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy pazury Zuri utknęły w pniu drzewa, a Timon i Pumba pomogli je wyciągnąć. Następnie jest świadkiem oświadczenia Kiona o powstaniu nowej Lwiej Straży i słucha Bungi w piosence ,,Zuka Zama". Później poluje razem z Kiarą, która wyjaśnia jej, że nie można zabić więcej zwierzyny niż potrzebne do wykarmienia stada, bo byłoby to złamanie prawa Kręgu Życia. Podczas ich polowania hieny atakują Lwią Ziemię, więc Kiara wysyła Tiifu, by ta zawiadomiła Simbę. Gdy Tiifu przybywa z Nalą, Simbą i Rafikim, obserwuje odparcie ataku hien przez Kiona i jego Lwią Straż. Lwia Straż (serial) Pojedynek Makuu W tym odcinku Tiifu nie wypowiada się i jest widoczna tylko w jednej scenie, gdy z niepokojem obserwuje przebieg Mashindano pomiędzy Makuu a Puą. Stoi wtedy pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółkami, Zuri i Kiarą. Chcę wreszcie być królową Tiifu i Zuri pojawiają się jako doradczynie i "eskorta" Kiary (wbrew jej woli), zmuszając innych do uznania jej za tymczasową królową. Obie wykazują wielki entuzjazm z nowej pozycji swojej koleżanki. Gdy Bunga składał przed pokłony przez Kiarą, Tiifu dodatkowo przybiła go łapą do ziemi. Tiifu zachęca Kiarę do przyjęcia swojego stanowiska i jest bardzo poruszona, gdy ktoś nie traktuje jej jako królowej poważnie. Niemniej obie przyjaciółki ponoszą porażkę w roli doradczyń, gdy pozwalają Kiarze iść samej na spotkanie z Janją. Nowa rodzina Fuli Tiifu pojawia się na lekcji polowania z Kiarą i Zuri pod nadzorem królowej Nali i jest bardzo podekscytowana tym zadaniem. Okazuje irytację i zazdrość przy Zuri, gdy Fuli poluje u boku Kiary, przewyższając Tiifu umiejętnościami. Uważa także, że gepardzica nie powinna polować razem z przyszłą królową Lwiej Ziemi i obawia się, że Fuli ma zamiar zostać nową najlepszą przyjaciółką Kiary. Baboons! Tiifu i Zuri prowadzą Kiarę na Łąki Urembo, aby zadbać o jej wygląd przed wystąpieniem na uroczystości bawołów. Kiara przypomina im, że mają pomóc jej się przygotować, a Tiifu zapewnia ją, że zdążą przed rozpoczęciem. Gdy Kiara pyta, co jest nie tak z jej obecnym wyglądem, Tiifu zapewnia, że nic i że to będzie zabawne. Rozpoczyna się burza i trzy lwiątka chronią się pod drzewem. Tiifu zauważa, że trochę wilgoci dobrze wpływa na cerę, a deszcz szybko mija. Trio wychodzi na światło dzienne, a Tiifu kładzie się w kwiatach, które według niej pachną jeszcze bardziej słodko po deszczu. Razem z Zuri zaczyna radośnie się w nich tarzać i zachęca do tego samego Kiarę, twierdząc, że dzięki temu będzie pachnieć jeszcze lepiej na uroczystości. Nawet nie zauważa, kiedy fala powodziowa uderzyła w łąkę i woda otoczyła cały teren wokół nich, tworząc niewielką wyspę. Nie przejmuje się tym jednak, mówiąc że do czasu uratowania przez Lwią Straż, Kiara może się zrelaksować i dobrze wyglądać dla bawołów. TIifu i Zuri wkrótce wesoło zbierają błoto z wyspy i robią Kiarze maseczkę błotną. Księżniczce niezbyt się to jednak podoba, więc strząsa z siebie błoto i pyta ich o sytuację, lecz Tiifu jedynie dotyka ją i komentuje, że jej futro już jest bardziej miękkie. Później, gdy Tiifu i Zuri odprężają się z plasterkami owoców na oczach, Kiara podchodzi do nich, uważając że muszą opuścić wyspę. Tiifu jest zaskoczona, ponieważ myślała, że Lwia Straż ma ich uratować, lecz Kiara uważa, że to one powinni znaleźć kamienie i zrobić most. Tiifu znajduje zbyt mały kamień, a następnie patrzy na swoje odbicie w znalezisku Zuri i pyta o wielkość swojego nosa. Kiara wzywa je, aby pomogły jej przesunąć kamień, który ona znalazła i Tiifu pomaga, lecz kamień spada w niewłaściwą stronę. Tiifu początkowo wierzy, że im się udało, lecz Kiara wyjaśnia, że nie o to chodziło. Kion ma plan, w jaki sposób lwice mają się wydostać z wyspy. Tiifu jednak przypomina, że jeszcze nie skończyli przygotowywać Kiary do występu. Grunt pod nią się osuwa, a Kiara wyciąga ją z wody, zanim nurt zdążył ją porwać. Tiifu radośnie wykrzykuje, że Kiara ją uratowała. Potem chętnie pomaga przesunąć drzewo, by utworzyć most i przechodzi po nim. Tiifu mówi Kiarze, że to dzięki niej, a księżniczka odpowiada, że to dzięki nim wszystkim. Lwiczka przeprasza Kiarę, że nie była w stanie pomóc jej wyglądać lepiej, lecz Kiara czuje, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż wygląd. Galeria Tiifu.png Kiara i Tiifu.png Tiifu3.png Zuri Tiifu i Księżniczka Kiara.png Księżniczka Kiara i Tiifu.png Tiifu Simba i Nala.png Rise of Makuu.png Zuri i Tiifu CWTBQ.png Młoda królowa Kiara i damy dworu.png Tiifu i Zuri polowanie skok.png Tiifu i Zuri królowa patrzy.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Samice